1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, particularly to a portable electronic device and a distance measuring device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a MP3, a tablet computer, is popular because of its small size. The many functions of the portable electronic device encourage us to carry it with us all the time.
A distance measuring tool, such as a meter scale, may be used to measure a distance. However, the dedicated distance measuring tool is inconvenient to carry, this function should be incorporated into a portable electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.